The Poem
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: This is a light piece of poetry about two certain characters... Please take it with a grain or cup of salt!


**A/N:** Please note that this poem is not to be taken too seriously! It is a bit of a humoristic parody thingy. Please take it with a grain (or a cup) of salt! I know I probably screwed up some of the rhymes too.

* * *

One day in Les Mis land

An ugly girl passed by

Her hair full of sand

It'd make you say 'goodbye'

* * *

She went to see Marius

This brattish little girl

Her reasons were all various

Her brain swept in a swirl

* * *

Her skin was sickish pale

Her clothes were dirty

If she'd tell her tale

She'd seem thirty!

* * *

She had high hopes

Of her lover-to-be

She went off slopes

To him, to see.

* * *

That saddening crow

Exchanged a glance

Disappeared like snow

She had no chance

* * *

He loved a woman

Young and bright

White skin, no tan

He'd be with her tonight!

* * *

Eponine cursed and cried

"He will not love me!"

"My brain has lied!"

"…It is she!"

* * *

'Ponine remembered the dark

from a far away past

it was the lark!

She knew it fast!

* * *

How unfair life had been

The lark was rich but poor 'Ponine

She barely had meat round her spleen!

What now? That was left to be seen

* * *

She decided to try

And get 'im killed

Crushed like a fly

Smoothly filled!

* * *

She lead him there

On the fighting ground

But in despair,

There was a frightening sound!

* * *

It was poor 'Ponine, crawling on the floor

Searching for him, but to no success

Marius was off to see his lover once more!

The light in her eyes became less

* * *

He didn't care

She waited for him

But he left her there!

The lights went dim…

* * *

Then the boy she had nearly killed

Noticed her and made

Her wish fulfilled.

He put down his spade.

* * *

"Good God why are you resting?"

"'Ponine have you no fear?"

"Come on, get up, get fighting!"

"Why else would you be back here?"

* * *

He started pulling her from the dirt

Poor 'Ponine, she hugged him tight

Although she was hurt,

He was hers tonight!

* * *

He brushed her away

Like a dog it's flee

But she blocked his way

To make him see

* * *

He seemed confused,

The poor boy.

He was being used

Like a dolly bear toy!

* * *

She made him sit down

And take her in his arm

It caused him to frown

Because of the flies that swarm

* * *

He noticed the ketchup on her chest

He held her tight and said

"What is that on your breast?"

Eponine felt warm and glad.

* * *

She was quick to reply

"Don't you fret, I don't feel any pain!"

He frowned once more and felt a little shy

"Oh Monsieur Marius, now my life is no longer in vain!"

* * *

He shook his head in confusion

This girl was slightly disturbed,

That was his conclusion.

She had probably surfed

* * *

The internet for too long

And now her brain was melting

From a downloaded song.

The poor thing.

* * *

She leaned against him to rest

The crow smiled and he looked in surprise

She made him detest!

They had to rise!

* * *

"Come little girl, we need to go!"

He looked around

"The revolution has started, you know!"

he nearly dropped her to the ground.

* * *

She grabbed his shirt.

Marius looked down in agony,

On his shirt appeared the dirt!

"How can this be?"

* * *

She looked up in delight

"Oh yes monsieur Marius! You're mine

for tonight!"

"Now all is fine!"

* * *

She moaned and twitched

He felt her nails in his hand

And then she switched

For a new place to land

* * *

"Promise me one thing,"

she said with a smile on her face,

ketchup down a trace,

her body shivering.

* * *

He nodded his head and said "sure"

What will was met?

His mind was pure

And fixated on Cosette.

* * *

"Give me one final kiss"

His eyes went wide

"That is my final wish"

He would have to abide

* * *

"My forehead, nothing more"

He let out a relieved sigh

"It is all I have lived for!"

He supposed he could try.

* * *

She took his hand and guided it

Past the ketchup, to her coat

There was something that seemed to fit…

It wasn't a plane, a ship or boat,

* * *

No, it was a letter

from his dear!

If he had known better,

he would have made it clear!

* * *

The crow sent him one last glance

Then her body went still

She had taken her chance

It had been the rain to kill.

* * *

He reached forward and pressed

His lips against her head

He closed the coat to cover her breast.

He felt a little sad

* * *

For he hadn't been able

To open the letter at once

He ran to the table

And took a quick glance.

* * *

Poor Eponine, she was lying there

There was not a single tear

For her to spare

All was well, no more fear

* * *

Her body would stiff

But her spirit would roam

Without a sniff

Up into the dome.


End file.
